


Sex Party

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [20]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mild Kink, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Open relationships are supposed to be complicated...right?





	

“I want to have sex,” Dan said apropos of nothing one evening. He was at Vie’s apartment, and they’d just finished up a lovely dinner whose leftovers Vie was currently packing away in Tupperware containers while Dan was drying and putting away freshly washed dishes. He’d been meaning to bring up the issue all evening, but hadn’t really found an opening. A long moment of silence seemed as good a time as any.

Vie stopped, her fingers paused over the lid of the container. It was only for a split second, then she shook herself, forcing her mind to focus on his words. “Um…okay?” She glanced at him, trying to lighten the mood by laughing a bit. “Not with me, I hope.”

“Well, I always want to have sex with you,” Dan pointed out. “I’m attracted to you in that way. I just respect that you don’t want to.”

Vie nodded, going back to the task at hand. “Fair. So, what are you proposing?”

“Can I have sex with other girls?” Dan chewed on his lower lip. It seemed like such a base thing to ask, but the truth was that he was aching for it. It reminded him of being a virgin for so long and wanting it to end, that hunger for the physical contact and connection. Vie gave him a lot during their teasing sessions, it was true. There were plenty of fantasies to masturbate about. But…he just…really missed sex.

Vie rolled her shoulders, trying not to seem despondent. “I mean, our relationship is definitely still open, so you don’t need to ask, really.”

“Well, I’m asking because,” Dan paused to run a hand nervously through his hair, “I don’t want you to think that I’m leaving you, or that I’m not happy with you.” He closed the short distance between them, making her look up as he came near. “I love you. A whole fucking lot, actually. And, uh,” he shrugged. “I don’t wanna hurt you, just because I need to get laid.”

“Oh, Danny,” Vie wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. “Your physical needs don’t bother me.” She rested her chin on his sternum, smiling up at him. “By all means, go and have sex with whomever you want.”

Danny, who had embraced her in return, tilted down to kiss her, thanking her for the permission soundlessly. “I was wondering if you had guidelines.”

Vie snorted, pulling back slightly so she could look incredulous to full effect. “For sex?”

“No, no, no,” Dan laughed. “No, for, like…if there was anything you wanted to save for just us.”

Surprised, Vie breathed out a soft: “Oh.”

Danny went on, feeling slightly nervous again for no reason. “Because, like…I’d like that, to save some shit for just us. But I want you to decide what it is.”

“You can’t say ‘I love you’,” Vie said immediately, resolutely returning to packing up the leftovers. She probably needed something to do. Dan’s chore was done, though, so he draped himself over her, wrapping his arms around her plush waist and resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Um, a-derr.” Dan intoned comically, making Vie giggle a bit. “I figured that was off limits; I never would, anyway.”

“Ummm…” Vie tilted her head up, staring into space and frowning as she thought. Dan’s head dropped to her shoulder, and he nuzzled into her neck, smiling. Fuck, she smelled good, like strawberries and vanilla. “I don’t want you to strip for them. Like, in a performance kind of way.”

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, obviously clothes have to come off, for sex…” He pressed his lips against her pulse point, feeling her shudder in pleasure, which only made his smile wider. “What else?”

“No ‘baby girl’.” Vie said, somewhat sternly. “I’m okay sharing that nickname with Arin, but nobody else.”

Dan giggled, rubbing his stubble against the creamy line her scoop-neck shirt created between her shoulder and chest, making her giggle in turn. “To be fair, Arin had it first.”

“Yeah, which is why I don’t mind sharing it. Also, you’re not fucking Arin, no matter what the internet has to say about it.”

Danny snorted. “Anything else?”

Vie hesitated. “I’m…I don’t want to limit you…stop you from having fun…”

Dan pulled back slightly, giving her a squeeze. “Baby girl,” he said softly, “trust me when I say that nothing you could say would take the enjoyment out of sex for me.” He kissed the top of her head, one hand reaching up to play with her hair. “What is it?”

Vie turned around in his arms, reaching up to wrap hers around his neck, pulling him down slightly so that they were forehead to forehead, sharing breath. She closed her eyes, slightly worried, and kissed him again. Danny let her, curious as to what her request was. He was willing; everything else so far had been easy. 

After a moment spent kissing him, Vie pulled away. They were still sharing breath, and Dan could see that she looked terrified, and it hurt his heart. “I…” Vie began, then dropped her eyes to his lips, his chin, his cheeks, anywhere but his eyes. “I want…” she bit her lip. “I want…to be the one that owns you. Because you’re mine.” Her eyes found his again, blue eyes searching his for any objections. “I don’t want these girls giving you hickeys. Only I get to do that.”

Dan smiled and kissed her since he could easily due to their proximity. Vie had started out uncertain about any kind of possession play during their little tease sessions, and even a few light D/s things outside of the bedroom (Dan had quite a few more…discreet collars now, in addition to his “kitten” collar, for example), but she loved it now, just as much as he did. Wanting to keep that sort of thing between them was far from unreasonable.

Instead of explaining that, though, Dan pulled back from the kiss, tilting his head down, his eyes soft, lips slightly parted. Vie licked her lips in response; this was Danny being submissive, and she had to admit that she loved it. “I’m yours,” he agreed. “You’re the only one who’s ever going to put a collar on me.” He smiled. “Promise.”

Vie hugged him again, burying her face in his neck. “Thank you,” she breathed out, relieved.

“Yeah, ‘course, Bugaboo,” Dan held her tightly against him, surprised by her reaction but…also touched to know that she liked owning him just as much as he liked belonging to her. Even though they were by no means a D/s lifestyle sort of couple, the sentiment was there. They belonged to each other, of course…but Vie was definitely in charge. 

They stayed like that for a while, until Vie pulled away. She had to put the leftovers in the fridge, and Dan took some to help her out.

“Is that it?” Dan asked, not in an impatient or frustrated manner, but just a generally curious one. Open relationships were supposed to be complicated…weren’t they? This seemed deceptively easy.

“Yeah,” Vie shrugged. “I mean, I’ll think about it, but…” She took his hand and squeezed it. “As long as you come home to me, that’s all that matters.”

Danny squeezed back, nodding. “I will.” And he meant it; nobody in the whole world was as important to him, and that was saying a lot. NSP could fall apart tomorrow, and he’d be okay, as long as she was near.

“I’m curious, though,” Vie said as they wandered into the living room, “what are the things that you wanna do?”

“Cunnilingus,” Dan said immediately, making Vie laugh hysterically. “What?” He said, trying to sound defensive while forcing himself not to laugh.

“I swear, if you could sustain yourself on pussy alone, you probably would!” Vie cackled.

Dan giggled. “I, Dan Avidan, cannot deny that, if I could, I would eat pussy for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

“Gross,” Vie intoned, but she was smiling. “What else?”

“Blow jobs.”

“Okay, fair.”

“And riding.” Dan wet his lips. He was getting hard just thinking about all of these sexual things, and he’d been craving sex for a long time before this, holding off for Vie’s sake. “Fuck, I’m going to need a cold shower.”

Vie sat on the couch and looked at him pitifully. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, don’t feel bad! I’m fucking keyed up.” Dan slipped back into the kitchen, filling a glass with cold water and drinking deeply. It was an okay substitute, enough of a shock to his system to fix things, calm himself down.

“You okay?” Vie appeared at the kitchen door, looking concerned.

Dan nodded, setting down the glass. “Yeah.” He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry…I didn’t realize…”

Vie shook her head. “Don’t apologize. I’m okay with the physical reactions of your body. You can’t control that shit.”

Dan chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Guess it was my turn to apologize for something stupid.”

Vie giggled in turn, reaching out her hand. “Come on, Kit. Let’s go snuggle. You can tell me about your day.”

“Oof. Can I maybe get a massage, too?” Dan dug his fingers into his shoulder blades as he took Vie’s hand, letting her lead him to the couch.

“Yes, you can. Poor baby, overworking yourself.”

“Mmm, not so much,” Dan purred, settling in against Vie as she sat on the couch, relaxing even as he bore himself to her attention. As Vie began massaging, he sighed, closing his eyes. “Ah, yes…that’s better. Thanks, baby girl.”

“Anytime.” Vie continued massaging him until she heard faint, kittenish snoring, and then she settled in to watch some TV before it was time to take him to bed.

~

Text to Bugaboo: Score!

Text from Bugaboo: Awesome! Have fun!

Text to Bugaboo: Thanks, baby girl. I’ll see you in the morning.

Text from Bugaboo: Love you.

Text to Bugaboo: Love you, too.

~

Vie awoke because another weight was shifting the bed, and she didn’t own any pets. “…Dan?” She raised herself up on her elbows, checking the clock. “’S three AM. What are you doing here?”

“Sorry for waking you, Bugs,” The fingers on Dan’s hand tangled in her hair, making her tilt into the gentle treatment. “I didn’t feel like showering at her place, so I came here. She wasn’t much of a cuddler, anyway.”

“Mmm,” Vie rolled over, watching him undress in the dark. “Did you shower yet?”

“I’ll be five minutes. Rob’s still at his parents’ in Wyoming, right?”

“Yeah…got the place to myself till Thursday.” Vie yawned.

“Good.” Dan leaned close and kissed her forehead. “Back to dreamland with you! I’ll be with you soon.”

Vie closed her eyes, snuggling under the covers. “You smell like fucking smoke.”

“Sorry, Buggie. I’ll wash it all off. Promise.”

“’S a new one.”

Danny chuckled, watching Vie settle down to go back to sleep. He slid his hand gently down her shoulders, all the way to her waist, and trailed teasingly up the curve of her ass, smiling as she turned away from his touch with a displeased grunt. In all honesty, he’d missed her. Sleeping in foreign beds these days, even with a lover beside him, was proving quite difficult. He just never slept as well as he did when she was beside him.

“What a mess you are, Avidan,” Dan sighed quietly, running a hand through his hair as he stepped into the adjourning bathroom.

~

Danny always had quite the appetite spike after getting laid.

“Fuck, I’m hungry,” he complained to Vie as they dressed side-by-side.

“This is your apartment,” Vie pointed out, reaching into her bag for her makeup. By now, she was spending enough time at his place that she had all the necessities, but she just wanted to make sure. “You make breakfast.”

“You know where shit is,” Dan whined. “Can’t you make it? I’m starving!”

Vie rolled her eyes. “I swear, you are so lucky I love you. Not every girlfriend would want to take care of her boyfriend right after he fucked another girl.”

“Jealous?” Dan shot Vie a shit-eating grin as he folded his arms in a lazy pose behind his head, eyes hazy and satisfied.

Vie shook her head, chuckling. Danny’s “Rush” tee shirt was riding up, exposing the waistband of his jeans that were currently sliding down off his hips and the waistband of his underwear. Exaggeratedly, she rolled her eyes. “Nope! I’m not the one wearing the collar.”

“Wha…?” Dan, confused, slid his fingers down to his neck, realizing that he did, indeed, have an O-ring choker around his neck. “Did I fall asleep with this on?” He frowned at her in question.

Vie snorted. “You literally just put it on two seconds ago.” She tied up her hair, trying not to laugh at Danny’s dumbfounded stance. “Pancakes?”

“Uhhh…”

“Pancakes.”

~

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: Hey! This is [redacted]. Dan gave me your number.

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: Okay, I kinda bugged him until he finally gave it to me, so don’t get mad at him. Blame me! ;)

Text to xxx-xxx-8654: Oh, hey! I feel like I know you.

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: I used to work with NSP a lot. I think we’ve met on set!

Text to xxx-xxx-8654: Yeah, probably! I’m not good with faces, sorry.

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: It’s cool, it’s cool.

Text to xxx-xxx-8654: So, what’s up?

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: I’m Dan’s side ho. ;)

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: He doesn’t like me calling myself that, but that’s what I am! He let you slip after sex the other night.

Text to xxx-xxx-8654: Right.

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: I know I’m not the only side ho. There’s others. Has he told you?

Text to xxx-xxx-8654: We’re in an open relationship. I don’t care about how many sexual partners he’s had.

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: Yeah, that’s cool, and all. When I was bugging him for your number, he said “girlfriend” like he was totally serious. So weird!

Text to xxx-xxx-8654: You think he’s joking?

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: Take it from me, Dan’s a hit it and quit it kinda guy. If he’s still with you, he just hasn’t gotten his fill of you yet.

Text to xxx-xxx-8654: If you think that’s true, then you don’t know him very well.

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: We’ve been friends with benefits long before he met you, sweetie. I know him pretty well.

Text to xxx-xxx-8654: I don’t understand your point.

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: Just don’t get your hopes up, is all. None of the NSP girls will be your shoulder to cry on when he quits your fat ass.

Text from xxx-xxx-8654: God knows what he sees in you, anyway. I bet there’s a reason he hasn’t asked you to be in the music videos. Lots of love, baby! <3

~

Text from Bugaboo: We need to talk.

Dan nearly choked on his Pepsi. It was between-Grumps, and he was just waiting for Arin to get back with the one-off game they were scheduled to play today. Those are never a good four words to hear, or read.

Text to Bugaboo: Fuck…ok

Text from Bugaboo: Sorry! You’re not in trouble. I didn’t mean to make it sound that way.

Dan let out a breath of relief.

Text to Bugaboo: So, what’s up?

Text from Bugaboo: I don’t wanna talk right now. Meet me at my place later?

Text to Bugaboo: Sure. Want me to pick up food?

Text from Bugaboo: I’ve got it. I’ll see you later, okay?

Text to Bugaboo: Okay. I love you.

Text from Bugaboo: Love you, too.

Dan tried to shake off the bad feeling he’d gotten from those texts as Arin walked back into the room. Contrary to his stage name, he wasn’t having sex every day, instead saving Vie’s generosity only for when he needed it, or when situations presented themselves. He wasn’t actively seeking it out; the reality was that he wasn’t 23 anymore.

Still, he couldn’t help feeling that this open relationship was the issue here. Maybe Vie had decided on more rules. Or maybe she wanted to close it.

Dan honestly wouldn’t mind either one. Sometimes, having multiple sexual partners was more hassle than it was really worth.

~

Dan let himself into Vie’s apartment. Rob was at a friend’s in So-Cal for the weekend, so Vie had the place to herself again. He was kind of glad about that; he liked Rob well enough, but one of their roomies being out of town meant they could spend a shit-ton of time together doing whatever they wanted.

Vie had laid out a sushi meal on the table. She looked up and smiled pleasantly when she saw him. “Hey! Hope you’re hungry!” Her attitude was genuine; Vie was very easy to read, and they both hated conflict in general, so Danny was relieved that she wasn’t upset.

All the same… “I am. But I wanna know what’s up first.” Dan slipped off his jacket and pocketed his keys.

To his surprise, Vie nodded agreeably and pulled out her phone, frowning as she perused through the contents. Danny’s eyes trailed across the sushi, and his stomach clenched with hunger. Movement from Vie caught his attention, though, and he snapped his head up to watch her as she handed over her phone.

“Read it.” Vie said simply. Her voice was neutral, if not a bit flat. She seemed sad, but like she was trying to hide that from him.

Danny stepped forward and took the phone from her hand. He frowned as he scrolled through the texts. “Shit.” He breathed, running a hand through his hair. He was too stunned to be angry, unable to believe that someone he knew, someone he’d fucked, had been motivated to insult Vie.

“Yeah.” Vie sat down at the table, her fingers tracing the wooden grooves on its surface. 

“I’m…fuck, I’m sorry.” Dan sat in the chair next to her and put his hand over hers. “God knows she won’t be invited back to shoots.”

Vie shrugged. “She’s just jealous, I’m sure.” She took his hand. “It just…I wonder…” Her eyes met his, questioning.

“Six.” Danny replied without hesitation. Then, he frowned, recounting. “Maybe seven. One of the two.”

Vie smiled. It was a lot less than she’d expected, which, she supposed, she should be aware of, seeing as he’d spent a lot of his time with her, even after they had that conversation. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Yeah, of course. I would’ve told you up front, but I wasn’t sure.”

“I don’t need to know. Or, I didn’t, until those texts.” Vie blushed. “It’s dumb, for me to get hung up over that.”

“Nope. Not dumb.” Dan tugged at her wrist until she got up and slid into his lap. It wasn’t exactly super comfortable for him to hold her on his lap due to their weight difference, but most days, he didn’t mind too much, especially since being close to her was important. Particularly when she was upset. He curled his long arms around her. “And, for the record, I haven’t asked you to be in NSP music videos because…” He nuzzled her, trying to decide how to word it. “Well, I guess for the same reason Rachel isn’t a part of NSP. It’s objectifying, mostly. Even though it’s comedy. I just didn’t want to do that to you.”

Vie wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. “I think I’d hate it, honestly. I don’t like performing.”

“That too.” Dan kissed her cheek. “Do you feel better now?”

“You won’t sleep with her again, will you?”

“Are you fucking—” Dan snorted. “She’s ex-communicated from our friend circle. Period.” He squeezed Vie tightly. “Nobody insults my baby girl and gets away with it.”

Vie pressed a kiss to his neck. “I’m still yours and you’re still mine, huh?”

Dan nodded. “Until the very end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd write something about healthy open relationships, because I needed a bit of that this week. Also, I was missing this pairing. Go figure. Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
